


Friendship Crepes

by greekmythos



Series: #SoftGoroWeek2020 Short One-Shots [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akira and Shiho are more mentioned then explicitly there, Established Relationship, Fluff, Multi, harajuku fun times, just friends having fun, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25241245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greekmythos/pseuds/greekmythos
Summary: Goro and Ann eat as much sweets as they can during their mini-trip to Harajuku.[for #SoftGoroWeek2020 - day 2: coffee & sweets]
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Takamaki Ann, Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, Suzui Shiho/Takamaki Ann
Series: #SoftGoroWeek2020 Short One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827205
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	Friendship Crepes

“Takamaki, why exactly are we here?”

“What does it look like, Akechi?” Ann replies back matter-of-factly as she takes a huge sip of her strawberry and taro milk tea. She swirls her pink reusable cup in her hand as she points towards the bustling street of Harajuku, the mixing and matching of bright colours making his head spin, “We’re going on a sweets trip.”

Goro swallows down the lump in his throat, his mouth drying quicker than the various pedestrians entering and exiting the small road, “Are you sure we’ll be able to… navigate in that area?”

The pigtailed blonde only nods enthusiastically at his question, her charming model smile being far more brighter than normal as if to entice him into her impromptu get together with him. Prior being forcibly dragged out by the model, he was enjoying the company of his favourite barista and nursed a cup of Leblanc’s famous house blend to start off his day in the right way. He especially needed it after the rather  **intense** events that occurred last night with Akira in his shoddy little attic bedroom, if the purple-ish hickeys on his peeking out his shirt collar spoke any words about what happened.    
  
Alas his plans of cuddling in bed with his boyfriend were cut immediately when Ann Takamaki seemingly appeared out of nowhere and had abducted him right out of Leblanc by the over eager girl much to his slight annoyance. He doesn’t hate spending time with her, more so that he would rather schedule it and make sure he was prepared both mentally and emotionally for their get together. 

“Come on, Goro!” Her voice snaps him back to the present, his arm locking around her own free one as she pulls him into the mass of tourists and weirdly dressed people alike despite the protests of the ex-detective prince. “We will be eating so much sugar, you’re gonna be vibrating non stop later tonight!”

And so, the great dessert tasting Harajuku tour begins.

They start with one comically large rainbow coloured cotton candy, almost as big as both their faces squished together. Once they finally get their serving, Ann rips a tuff of the candy and presses it against his lips expectedly, a mischievous twinkle in her eye while he stares down at the small pink cloud in front of him. 

“Open wide, Akechi~” He wrinkles his face in chagrin but complies immediately when he sees a flash of red wash over her eyes, the overly sugary sweetness overwhelming his taste buds just as quickly as the cloud of sugar air fades into nothingness on his tongue. Her voice becomes just as sweet, popping some of the cotton candy into her own mouth and sighing in happiness, “Oh this is so good! Goro, how do you like it?”

_ Too much. sugar. _

“It’s way too sweet for my tastes,” He confesses truthfully as she continues to feed him the same sugary tufts in between each word, narrowing his eyes at anyone around them even giving them a slight glance. He’s been hearing hushed whispers around them since lining up about what his relationship was to the pseudo-famous model, the judging glances reminiscent of back when he used to appear on tv shows for interviews. “Can we get something with a bit more substance than just more sugar?”

“Mm hm! There’s a very famous crepe place just around the corner!” She excitedly exclaims as her eyes crinkle into two crescent moons, pleased to see how compliant he has become to her wishes. 

She links arms with him again as she drops the empty paper cone into the waste bin, giggling at how flustered the older boy has become as she easily tugs him along to their next destination, “I went there with Shiho the other day. Of course, she couldn’t have any because of her diet but that didn’t stop me from giving her small pieces of chocolate.”

“How is she these days?” His expression softens as her own becomes more tender, a look of adoration practically overtaking all of her features at the mere thought of her girlfriend. He wonders if this is what he looks like when he thinks about Akira, like he was reliving the happiest memory in his childhood triggered by the smallest gesture or toy, “I heard she’s making a name for herself in the volleyball scene.”

“I’m so proud of her, Akechi, she’s doing so so well, ” Ann declares proudly, puffing out her chest for dramatic effect as they get in line for crepes. The excessively pink stall suited the pair, Ann and Shiho’s joint aura just radiating the same warm yet vivid pastel colours in strong harmonisation. 

She continues to describe the events of her last meet with unparalleled enthusiasm, her eyes filling with life as she recounts her rehearsed quick attack, “She is really happy now with her current team and I believe they’ll make it to nationals! Though, enough talk about me and Shiho, what about you and Akira huh?”

He didn’t need to face her to see the cheshire grin that spreads across her lips, his cheeks immediately setting themselves aflame at the thought of his messy haired boyfriend. Suddenly reminded about the impurity of last night, burning his cheeks even hotter much to the girl’s amusement.

He sputters out the first thing his head could conjure, “Akira bites way too hard.”

He regrets it straight away as her concealed snorts slowly turns into bombastic laughter, tears forming at the corners of her eye and attracting the various patrons’ attention much to his dismay. He quickly moves up in the line and starts ordering without her, his eyebrows furrowing as he puffs out his cheeks in embarrassment. 

Despite this, he enjoys the sight of the usually overexerting model finally relaxing rather than her usual tiredness that exudes out of her. He’s noticed lately how long it takes for her to reply back to messages, the weariness in her voice whenever they all join a group call in the dead of night for their weekly movie nights. He wishes she’d stop pushing herself way too hard but honestly, he admires her determination to stick to her goals. 

_ If I tell her to rest, she’d probably snark up with an excuse to keep going. _

He places an order for two nutella and vanilla crepes with extra strawberries, much to Ann’s delight as they hand over their finished crepes. He remembers how much she complained about missing out on chocolate crepes in the Shibuya store, lamenting on and on about how they should always keep their bestsellers stocked and whatnot. 

_ Well, I’m already out now,  _ He thinks to himself, taking a small bite of his own crepe while looking at the humming girl with a sense of pride,  _ Let’s start being a better friend. _

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my submission for day 2 of soft goro week! :>
> 
> Surprisingly not much shuake but I do treasure anngoro friendship so much if you couldn't tell from Confide In Me and my insistence to make her peak Best Friend material for goro haha :')
> 
> I am not happy with how this turned out both in quality and quantitiy but it's getting quite late for me so I hope to do better tomorrow at least 
> 
> I hope to continue the chain until the end of the week :D I hope you enjoy these small drabbles/oneshots of softness


End file.
